Fatal Move
by ethanhunt17
Summary: New York is in danger. 10 massive bombings will occur all over New York, all set up by an evil organisation. Ethan, Benji, Ilsa, three delectable and skilled agents set out to save their city by this horrible fate. Besides, know more about Ethan and Ilsa's past life as lovers. Why did they broke up? Why did Ethan gave up his field agent life? Walk in, won't get disappointed...
1. Prologue

Early morning, sun is shining brightly. As it is working hours, people are in hurry.

Everything was normal, till a car was seen rushing on highway. Moreover, the car was rushing in wrong direction. Followed by four other cars. Possibly deduced that the black car was being chased by four other car. The man from the black car shoots towards following one. To avoid gunshot, other cars slows down and hid themselves behind trucks.

Unfortunately one of the car's tyres was shot in a mere second, it was in fire. The huge black cloud of smoke was emerging from the damaged car. This created havoc in people. As a survival instinct, no one intervened between them and gave them way. Now it became easy for them to chase the car. The running cars speed up to reduce the distance between them.

It became a game of cat and mouse. The car which was being chased, accelerated and in minute was lost from their sight. But still they drove. After a while, they saw same car approaching them from opposite direction with full speed.

Before they could understand anything, it collided with their car. Resulting momentum overturned their car and injuring people inside cars.

The black car stopped few yards away.

A man emerges seeing the destruction caused by him. He pulled out two revolver from his coat pocket. He was well dressed man in suit. His eyes was hidden behind black spectacles. His hair was short cut properly maintained. He was in every word - 'The Civilized One'.

He noticed that six people boarded off the other cars.

He shouted with a hint of amusement,"Which two of you were sitting on each other's laps ?"

"I mean six people in one car. Great!" Each one of those six gentleman were having a rifle in their hand. One of them shouted,"Better hand over the pendrive or it will be your head and my bullet, Rocky."

Rocky, was the name of the man in suit.

"Fine" said Rocky in curt voice. A pause.

He continues,"Take this." And he shoots towards two men and takes cover. Other four men took cover and Rocky was under heavy fire.Rocky took the leverage of the moment and started cross-firing towards his attackers.

The left over men ran out of ammunition. In this gunshot, Rocky killed two more.

Only two left.

Now the left ones started firing furiously. Rocky tackled the one with shield. At same time the other one tries to gun him down. But Rocky injured them both by breaking their neck.

"That was close", he said with a smile. He phoned at some point and said,"Mr.secretary, missed rendezvous point hostiles situation is now under control.Moving to extraction point." And ended the call.

He drove towards bridge. He stopped his car and come out. It looked like he was expecting someone. However, he heard and danger in the form of missile. Seeing a missile approaching, he ran and tried to protect himself. But it was too late as missile hit the targeted car. As a result, the car and the man in black fell in river. Somehow, his mobile ended up in the corner of road.

In the meantime, the mobile phone started showing a incoming call. Just then, one more car came and stopped there. A man in his mid forty, but appearance can be delusional, stepped out from the car. He heard the mobile phone ringing, located it and answered the call.

He laughed and said,"Rocky is dead. Mr.Secretary, that pendrive had all information about the pre-planned bombing and now it is all gone. 10 bombings. That's all I can tell. Try to stop me."

"Mr. Chairman, I told you and I am sure must have made copy of that pendrive and I am trying to get to it." "I know about danger by ignorance." A pause. "I am trying to do what I can instead of rolling over my belly." "Yes, I would bring my best agents.."How" "You know he won't accept this mission.." "..but sir the.." The call ends. Dave was a puffy and tall man. He was wearing a suit with spectacle. He seemed frustrated.

"What happened now?". A girl walks in. Ilsa, was a good-looking, whitish girl. She had a pony tail. Dave answered,"Mr. Chairman wants him to be called on this mission." Ilsa asks "Who?"

"You know who." answered Dave. "Not him, really and now don't tell me you want me to join him on this mission after what happened." says Ilsa.

"Bingo! I know that's hard to believe but for now finding that pendrive is more important. There could be many words between you two but only word you must care about is the mission." says Dave. A boy interrupts and says, "You must know that our Agent Harry is dead. His body was found near a street side. He was stabbed three times with knife in his head." Dave turns to Ilsa and says, "Still think it isn't important...?"

And then he turns toward the boy and says," Call it off. Shift it to Phase 2."

A crowded city square. New Orleans was a good place to hang out. Some noise of cars , some of crowd. High buildings and institutions could be seen one after another. The sky was clear and terrace of industries could be seen evolving gases out. On the street, one could easily odd out a strong built person, tall, wearing a black jacket and long hair with a bit beard and moustache. He waves his hand to stop an incoming taxi. One taxi stops and he get in. The driver says, "It's been a while after Ilsa dumped you. Pleasure to meet you, Ethan." Ethan, so was the name of the person. He immediately leaves the taxi. The driver shouts, "Ilsa, asks for your presence." Ethan added," Keep that voice way down before me, Benji." Benji apologises and continued, "Mission C.U.T.E. failed. Rocky, one of our agents sent on that mission had a pendrive with essential information about bombings."...Ethan interrupts, "Bombings ?" "Yes, ten of them. All of the agents sent on that mission are dead including Rocky and Harry. There's lot for you to catch up if you are in." says Benji. "Never" says Ethan. A pause. "Look, it was not her idea to bring you in. Mr.Chairman ordered so. Moreover, Ilsa trusts your ability." says Benji. "Then why is it that she blames me for her mother's death? I was there. I tired to save her. But that villain fled after shooting her." says Ethan. Benji added, "But you could have saved her." "Could I? You know her mother told me to console her choice from Ilsa." says Ethan beginning to sob. "Hey! Ethan, it's all over. Be strong. Make a stand. Clear your head. Your nation needs you." Benji responded. A pause. Ethan thinks for a while. Then he answers, "Damn! I accept it." Benji exclaims, "Bravo! Now, let's get that hair and beard shaved. You look like my old man. It won't work. Then we will leave for New York. Meanwhile, I'll tell you about Mission C.U.T.E." says Benji. They both get in the taxi and Benji drives away.

After driving for a couple of minutes, they stopped near a saloon. They both left car and entered saloon. It was quite big but very wide. Ethan went to a barber and said,"Cut my hair. Make it short and shave off my moustache and beard. I don't want to look like Benji's old man."

Ethan and Benji rushed out of saloon. Benji asked,"Where did you resided all these years?" "A apartment. One block from here. Let's go there. I need to pack my things." Benji agreed and they went to his apartment. When they reached their, they saw crowd near the building, a fire ambulance truck. Ethan moves his head to apartment. "For God's sake!" Ethan exclaimed. The apartment was on fire. Almost everything was burnt. Benji and Ethan were confused and dumbstruck. Benji instantly asked, "Who could have done this?"


	2. Mission CUTE

After the fire was put out, Ethan and Benji walked in. They used stairs. Though the lift was working, one wouldn't think of taking the risk to get in after fire burned everything. As they were closing to Ethan's room, the smoke started rising. They tied handkerchief on their noses to have safe breathing. When the gate was opened, Ethan saw that his room was destroyed. Even the ground was now weak to walk upon. Ethan concluded, "Bomb was set up in this room. Someone wanted to kill me. I would have come here at my regular timing, but you stopped me." Benji said, "Am I the only one who thinks it is weird and that it has something to do with the mission?" "Nope, you are not alone", said Ethan. He continues, "Look, I need to know everything about Rocky, Mission C.U.T.E., pen drive, everything."

They went to a nearby cafe. It was large and well-maintained. They took a corner seat. Ethan ordered the waiter to bring two cups of coffee. Then he moved towards Benji and said him, "Yeah, now walk me through it." Benji starts - "Rocky, Harry, Nina, Wilson and Range was sent on Mission C.U.T.E."

"Their mission was to infiltrate in an unknown base. They were asked to devastate the base after getting intel from their if they could. Rocky was the most skilled among them. He was assigned to clear rendezvous point hostiles to clear the way to the extraction point. Nina and Harry had to infiltrate into the base and Range and Wilson would cover them from the back. They entered the base. They didn't scatter, for it may alert the hostiles.

They moved up in a cabin. It was quite clean but not that tidy. There were chairs and a table. On the table was a laptop, at its lock screen. Harry put his rifle on the table and moved the laptop towards himself. It took a while for him to bypass its password. On the desktop, he found some files. Because they were told to get any intel from the base, Harry opened those files. He sat dumbstruck on the chair. Those were the plans of massive bombings. Harry instantly took out two pendrives and copied files in both. One of it was to be passed on to the IMF, and the other was his personal, in the case of emergency. Mr. Chairman thinks that Harry still possesses that pendrive but we can't get its perfect location out of his dead body. Moreover, its password was only known to two individuals. One he himself and the other is Rocky. And now, both are dead. Even if we manage to get to the pendrive, we can't hack it. It was a very much secured security type provided by IMF. Only one attempt to enter password, if wrong, it will burn to ashes."

"Anyway, Nina felt uneasy and thought it was much easy than said. Harry put both pendrives in his pocket and grabbed his rifle. He left the cabin and all four came together and started to move out. Just then bullets were fired upon them, smashing and shattering everything in its way. All four of them took cover. Nina carefully took a view from a side of the wall. Hostiles in total were eight. Nina fired from the same side continuously. Then, she stopped at once. All hostiles aimed to the same side, ready to fire at any action. But Nina took a leverage and shot two enemies down from the other side. Just then Wilson distracted them by firing, taking cover and continuously moving towards stairs. This gave Range to make two more headshots. Now, Team C.U.T.E. was dominating until someone set up miniature 50 Cal machine gun on ground and started firing ferociously."

"Its firing rate was very fast and had a stable aiming feature. No one could even move. It was all very quick that Harry got shot in the leg. He went unconscious and a bit dazed. Everyone took cover. But before Wilson could travel back to his team and take cover, one row of 50 Cal was emptied in his stomach. For a moment, no one fired. Everyone took cover to reload their gun. But Nina and Range used this time to kill the man shooting with 50 Cal. One of the remaining then shot Nina down. This angered Range and he filled the same person's chest with full of bullets. Then the remaining two enemies shot Range at once. From the left two, one went and continued reloading the big gun. By the time, Harry gained consciousness and learned about the situation. Again, he was under heavy fire. He felt afraid whether he is going to make it or not. He tried to kill them. But the left ones were more alert. Besides, he couldn't defeat the firing rate of 50 Cal. Suddenly, from nowhere Rocky came and blasted both of their heads. Harry realized it was Rocky and sighed a relief.

Rocky noticed Harry injured. He cried out, "HARRY!" and he ran to him. In his way, he found the bodies of other agents, his mates. He felt despair. He came to Harry and bent down to him. He took the bullet out of Harry's leg. Harry shouted out in pain. Then, Rocky treated the injury. By now, Harry was much better. Harry then handed him over the pendrive other than his personal one. But he told him the password of his personal one. He thought it will increase the probability of getting the plans in the hands of IMF department. But trouble added on, when some more enemies came in and fired at them. Again, Harry and Rocky took cover. One of the Hostiles shouted, "He is alone. Kill him." At this Rocky turned to Harry and said, "Look! The data in these pendrives is very much essential for our agency. I will run from here. They will get distracted and follow me. You then escape from here and straightaway reach IMF headquarters." "But they will kill you." said Harry. Rocky smiles and said, "Nothing kills me." and then he ran with all his potential.

Harry waited till they all disappeared form his sight. Then he ran to extraction point and ended up in his house. And then Rocky got chased by those hostile following him, but he survived killing them all. But he and his car fell in river after missile attack. I don't think he would have survived it. After that, we found Harry too stabbed to death as he had plans too. Harry's mistake was that at first place, he should have reached IMF headquarters." Benji was interrupted when his mobile phone started ringing. He picks it up. "What!...Still, it is useless...No, I wish to keep it...Yup!...I got him convinced...We will be heading for New York soon...Ok! Keep me updated, will you?" The call ends. Ethan asks, "What! Is there any new news?" "Good news, we got the pendrive. It was in secret pocket of Harry's jacket. But, it's a trash to us. We aren't able to bypass it. Still, I prefer to keep it. They all were my good friends. Besides, IMF will remember his courageous act for ages, despite his foolish mistake." He continued, "After you went away, there has been a significant change. We have now a server system to on which each agent has its user ID. Wherever he will go, he'll get notified of missions he has been assigned for. Moreover, it is hell of secured server. It needs an individual agent's fingerprint, voice recognition, and retinal scan to move on further..." Just then for a moment or so, Ethan stares outside. He notices a man crossing the cafe with very slow speed.

He was trying to hide his face, which was rather visible enough for Ethan to recognise him. Ethan said to himself, "This man was present in the crowd near my apartment. What is he doing here?" By now, Benji too noticed Ethan gazing at the man. While Ethan was in his thoughts, the man secretly took out a gun and aimed at Benji. Ethan came out of his thoughts and saw the gun pointed at Benji. Just before the man fired, Ethan kicked hard the leg of the chair on which Benji was sitting. Benji fell down. The bullet missed Benji very close, hitting the wall adjacent to the Ethan. People in cafe got scared and started leaving the cafe through back door. Benji laid curled up on ground. He lifted his head in order to thanks Ethan. But realises that he already left cafe to catch that guy. Benji watched outside. Ethan was dodging cars, making his way to the man. The man then took a reverse and crossed the cafe. Ethan did the same. Benji, then joined Ethan and ran at his full speed. The man was much involved in running that his gun slipped his hands, settling at one corner of street. Ethan increased his speed and came way closer to that man. The man noticed Ethan. Then he deliberately turned towards traffic and made his way out of rushing cars. One car bumped into another, to prevent hitting the blocked way for him. Still, he jumped over cars and kept the pace with the man. Benji followed Ethan from other side. Then the man came to a person on the bike. He kicked him, took his bike and started riding away. Ethan was forced to run faster

He said, "We're losing him. We're not going to make it." Then Benji stopped at a corner and shot at bike's tyre while Ethan kept running. The bullet penetrated into the tyre's skin, overturning the bike. Then Ethan came close, jumped and hit his face hard. The man fell on ground with a little thud. Benji slowly ran towards them. Ethan grabbed the man's collar and again hothon on his lower jaw, making him bleed a little. Ethan shouted, "Who are you? What were you doing near my apartment?..." Then suddenly he heard a high pitched sound of a bullet being fired. He turned to Benji. Benji gestured by moving his head that it wasn't him. Then Ethan turned to the man. He saw that he moved no more. He noticed that he was bleeding. Ethan realised he was shot in head. Ethan concluded that same gunshot of which sound was heard, pierced through his head and he died. Then, Ethan released his collar. The corpse of man fell on floor, spilling spilling blood on quite large scale. Benji told Ethan, "Let's go from here. Staying would be dangerous." Ethan agrees and they both ran from ther.

Benji was walking on street corner, followed by Ethan. Benji was confused. Ethan, too confused, was trying to figure out how it all happened. Ethan's mind was functioning very quickly. All of a sudden, he stopped. Benji noticed Ethan. A pause. Ethan broke the silence and said, "What if somebody hacked the server security and learned about our protocols." Benji added with a expression of astonishment, "That could be possible. Besides, your account us already made on server and assigned for a protocol." "But why would someone kill of his own?" Benji added. Ethan said, "That guy was there at my apartment. I believe he must have exploded the apartment. He was trying to kill me." Benji instantly added, "And me too. Someone doesn't want us to carry out the mission. This case.. It is getting more interesting day by day." "Killing one of his own, could be act of saving cover of oneself. He is trying to hunt us down without blowing his cover. Who could he possibly be?"


	3. Nostalgic Past

Ethan and Benji were walking briskly, moving their heads around and seeking for a suitable hotel. Besides it was a busy and exhausting day for them. After two or three, Ethan stopped near one. It was a bit royal one.

"This one will work." said Benji.

"Really! I mean that is a bit luxurious. FBI doesn't pay us to live profligately." said Ethan.

"Come on. We aren't staying here for a decade. Moreover, I am tired of walking. I need some rest." said Benji. 

Benji was the first to enter the hotel, followed by Ethan. The hotel was not much large, perhaps the bright colors were making deceptions. It was a bit old fashioned. Ethan overtaked Benji and stopped a reception. 

"Morning. Can we have a two rooms, please?" said Ethan.

"Now let me see.... I am sorry, sir. But we don't have two extra rooms. Only one is extra. I apologize but you're gonna have share it." answered the receptionist.

"Yeah… That's the royal instincts" Ethan whispered to Benji.

Benji shut Ethan up and replied, "Not a problem. We can share. Just staying till evening."

"Perfect! Here, fill the forms" said the receptionist and passes the forms.

Benji filled all the forms and paid the rent. The receptionist handed over the keys and the card. Ethan grabbed them quickly and rushed towards lift. Unfortunately, the lift was engaged.

"On which floor?" asked Ethan and stared at the stairs.

"Not much. Only 23rd floor" Benji added with a smile.

"Stairs! They never worked for me" said Ethan sorrowfully.

After a minute or two, Ethan was dragging himself along the stairs, ahead of Benji. Ethan confirmed he was on 25th floor. Then, he rushed to the room, unlocked it and ran towards the bed, bumping into it.

"you became so lazy. Here's the thing, you go and get us two business class fight tickets to New York of evening and buy something from the grocery, then prepare breakfast." Benji commanded.

"Whoa! I'm not your servant. Besides, I don't know to cook anything besides French toast and Goulash." said Ethan.

"Well, French toast could work out. Good luck." Benji finished and left for taking a shower.

"Holy crap" exclaimed Ethan and left the room with great reluctance.

****************

"Quick, or it will cool down. You won't like that." cried Ethan. 

"Just a minute." replied Benji.

He came out of the bathroom and dressed up. Meanwhile, Ethan served French toast and teapot on the table. Benji came, sat and poured tea out. Ethan started the appetite.

"Remember our old days of being agent, carrying out missions. You and I, the Impossible Mission Force, all was so adventurous. I was the best." said Benji.

"Ok, now you are making up all. You were best. Huh. Remember in G.H.O.S.T mission, you nearly got us all killed, if it wasn't Brandt." Ethan said, sipping his tea.

"Oh really, that single bone newbie. What about mission J.A.D.E., he started crying because he was nearly shot. That too passed him by metre and half." cried Benji.

Both of them laughed. 

"We were the best. We were the most successful ones." Benji quoted.

"Until mission E.G." Ethan interrupted.

A pause. Benji knew what he was talking about. The past never fades, and the one that always made Ethan regret. Mission Eagle Gang.

****************

Two years ago, it was a weekend summer holiday. Ethan was packing things in his bag. He was in his twenties. His hair was long and he had no beard. His room was almost scattered with clothes. Like he was going on a holiday. 

"Fast or we're going to miss this flight", said Benji, entering the room from the back.

Benji too was quite young. His hair was a bit shabby but nicely combed. 

"Do you talked about this to Dave? asked Ethan.

"Yes. He gave us permission. And you don't want to wait for him to change his mind, do you?" answered Benji, zipping up the bags.

"Nope! Let's go." Ethan said, lifting the bags.

Benji left the room, climbed the stairs down, along with Ethan. Ethan handed over Benji his bag. They left the house. Outside, the taxi was waiting for them already. Both of them boarded the taxi and taxi left for the airport.

****************

"Be quick. The flight is five minutes from being airborne." cried Benji.

Ethan hurried carrying the bags. Benji followed him, a little slow. Ethan boarded the plane. He acquired the reserved seats. Then, he laid flat on the seat, sighing a relief.

"Would you mind to pull in the legs?" a voice was heard.

Ethan lifted his head. His mind went blackout. A gorgeous woman, about in his early thirties was talking to him.

She had blonde hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown. One would almost fall in love with her. The glowing skinny girl, again asked.

"Excuse me, would you mind to give way?"

Again a pause. Ethan stayed quiet. Suddenly, he felt a kick on his legs. He gained consciousness. It was Benji. 

"He's a bit gazing type." Benji told the girl.

"Oh! Poor man." whispered the girl to Benji.

Ethan now broke the silence.

"Oh! Hi... Umm… Sorry… What?"

"Are you crazy?" whispered Benji to Ethan.

The girl managed to hear. She chuckled. Ethan did the same, for no reason.

Benji noticed Ethan. He knew something was wrong with him. 

"Maybe, he fell in…. Never mind." Benji said to himself.

The girl in a moment sat beside Ethan. Ethan, who was lost in her eyes, noticed that after a minute or so. He then moved his eyes away from her, but caught her glimpse after every moment. And the girls always chuckled, or sometimes felt shy on his act.

"Yeah, my friend has definitely caught fever" Benji again whispered to himself.

The plane went airborne.

****************

"… But my dad never complained about it." said Ethan to the girl.

"Really, your family is so charming." the girl replied back.

"The plane will land in three minutes." the pilot said on the mic from the cockpit.

"Hey there, grab the bags quickly" Ethan ordered Benji.

"On it." Benji answered and stood up to put down his luggage.

Ethan helped him too. Then, he quickly pulled the girl's luggage out also.

"Is that one also yours?" Ethan enquired.

The girl nodded. In another second, the plane shook. The girl fell down. With all might, Ethan grabbed him. The girl lifted his head. They were close than they ever had been. Neither Ethan said something, nor the girl. They all went statue. Benji was fed up. He pulled the girl back.

"That close, and that quick. Control yourself or I'll encourage you to skydive from plane without any parachute" Benji commanded in Ethan's ears.

He too felt it was all fast. But the girl too didn't nag about it. Something was wrong. But Benji could even have thought about it for a moment. Ethan instead flushed the thought out.

The plane had landed by now. Ethan waited till everyone boarded off. But the girl merged in the crowd and didn't waited for them. Afterward, at the gate, she said with a little loud voice.

"Meet you, later." And then she disappeared.

****************

"Where do you want to go first- café or the hotel?" Benji asked.

"Huh… Sorry … What. Oh! Hotel would be preferred. I need some rest." Ethan managed to reply.

"Is everything ok? I mean, you barely talked to me all the journey." Benji queried.

"No, everything is fine. Just need time to process thing." Ethan replied, departing the airport.

Benji waved his hand for taxi. A taxi stopped nearby. They both got in and the driver drove away.

A phone call was heard. It was Benji's mobile. He picked it up

"Hey, Dave! Don't tell me there is a call back? Benji asked.

"No hard feelings. I wasn't in the favor of this idea, still your luck that the mission spot is nearby your region. I'll send you the location of your team. They will tell you the mission. Good luck!" said Dave, the call ended.

Benji looked at Ethan. He was still in his paradise. Benji dragged him back on earth and told him everything.

Ethan said, "For Christ's sake, we just reached New York. Dave is such a…"

"Hey! Watch it." the driver interrupted.

Both Benji and Ethan looked at him with astonishment. He was a known, not that muscular, still pale looking American man. His jawline was quite inwards.

"John, what are you doing here?" Benji asked.

"I'm your team." John replied.

A pause.

"You?" Ethan questioned.

"No, not just me. I'm taking you to that location." John answered.

Then, he gave them both two shades. Ethan knew what it was. He unfurled and wore it.

"Good Morning, Mr. Hunt. You have been assigned to carry out Mission E.G. aka Eagle Gang. It is a terrorist organization. It remained hidden for lot many years, and it was very difficult to catch them. Just because of it, four remarkable agents of our died. Its history is attention-grabbing. Once it only supported out burglaries. But after one of their member, murdered someone, they totally evolved. For they always wear different masks, one is unable to recognize them. Fortunately, Ms. Faust found a lead on them. We currently know where they are. 

Ms. Faust, accepted this mission as, the person killed by the gang member was his father. She now craves for justice, and will be a valuable asset to you. Another one, John you have met and the one you know, nothing important to talk about.

Your mission, should you choose to accept, is to infiltrate and disrupt the Eagle Gang. Remember, should you or any member of your team be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. Good luck.

This message will self-destruct in 10 seconds."

Ethan took the shades out. Then suddenly it sparked in his hand. It was destroyed. Ethan then threw it out. Benji too, did the same.

"Who is Faust?" Ethan asked John.

"You'll see." John replied.

****************

"We are here." John said.

Ethan looked outside. It was like an abandoned basketball court. A van was standing at the side of the court. John stopped at the other side of the court. All of them boarded off.

"Now what?" Benji asked.

Before Ethan could ask the same question, a figure came out of the van. It looked like a woman. She came close, leaving Benji and Ethan puzzled. It was the same woman on the plane with them.

"You?" Benji probed.

"Yes. Agent Faust, Ilsa Faust." the woman responded.

She looked at Ethan. Ethan still was totally dumbstruck.

"You always leave me mystified." Ethan spoke to Ilsa.

A pause for a moment.

"All right. We don't have time to waste. Get in the van." Ilsa ordered.

Everyone did as she said. John took the driver seat and started driving. In back, rest three were sitting gaping at each other, or mostly at Ilsa.

"I'm sorry about your loss." Ethan said to Ilsa.

"Yeah! Me too. It must have left you overwhelmed." Benji joined with Ethan.

Ilsa realized that she was been spoken to and said tenderly.

"What… Oh! That… Yeah, you're right. At first, I couldn't think of anything apart from revenge. But the mournful face of my mom quietened me. But I always yearn for revenge. So I joined IMF, which gave me the opportunity to take retaliation of my father's death…."

She was beginning to sob a little.

"My mom lives in this city only. It's been about four months since I met her. Only after I serve the vengeance, I'll meet mom."

Ethan too by now was full of tears. Innocent people suffer a lot. What could have been the cause of killing acquitted one.

Ethan started, "You know, when I was young my mom passed away. Mother's love was like a dream to me. It came, and another second, it vanished. My father never recognized me as his sibling. He never paid attention to me, and always remained busy in staying drunk. I was enforced to carry out daily chores. And for once, really I was deeply enforced. My father caught cancer. I couldn't even pay to identify the cancer's name."

"He died after rather late time. Now, I was like fish out of pond. I didn't even have a head to cry on, until Benji provided one. He brought me to his uncle's. He himself was orphan, but he never let me feel my sorrows."

Two-minute silence tailed, broken by John

"We've reached the base."

Everyone's attention was seized. They all got off the van at once.

"Yeah! Vengeance is about to be served." Ilsa mentioned with a deep tone.

  
  



End file.
